As We Go On
by Sparky-285
Summary: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic and James and Lily experience the shock of a nice potions teahcher! gasp! what else could happen?
1. Default Chapter

As We Go On BY: Sparky-285  
  
Chapter 1 : Looking out a dirty old window  
  
Lily Evans looked a dirty window of the Hogwarts express on to the fields that came rushing by. She felt alone. She knew no one on the train or anywhere else in fact expect for two people. Vernon Dursley and Petunia Durley, her so-called sister.  
  
Her sister and Vernon had taken care of her for the last 2 years since her parents had died in the 9/11 attack while visiting in America. Just a few weeks ago she had received a letter notifying that she was a witch. Now she sat on this train that would take her to her school with nothing to do and no one to talk to.  
  
A hour later the door to her compartment opened and entered three boys that looked to also be her age. The first boy had pitch black hair that went to his neck with his gorgeous baby blue eyes that seemed laughed all the time. He was wearing a deep green shirt that said "Eat Me" in red letters and baggy jeans that hung so low that his red boxer shorts showed, all in all he was handsome.  
  
The second Boy seemed more timid and shy. With sandy blonde hair smoothly lay on his head his big brown eyes stood out and made his face look so much smaller and gentler. He wore a light brown shirt that spoke out "I know I'm crazy... You know its not easy to live with my self!!!" And pants that also hung too low, but no one seemed to mind.  
  
The last boy seemed confident of himself like there wasn't a person in the world that hated him and never would. His hair was a slobs mess a darkish black color that reminded her fondly of Aimee her best friend in the muggle world. His medium hazel eyes dazzled her. He wore a light red shirt that said "I know I told you I was a angel ... but has anyone seen my horns?" his baggy jeans weighted down and you could see his blue boxers. (AN: YUMM!!!!!)  
  
"Umm..." Started the second boy.  
  
"Can we sit here?" asked the third boy.  
  
Dimly Lily nodded. As they took their seats she found her voice and spoke. "I'm Lily by the way Lily Evans." "James Potter" The third boy responded "And these are my coworkers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."  
"You wish James." Sirius said then turned to Lily and asked "First year?" When she nodded he cried joyfully "Good oh! So are we! Wont it be fun I cant wait I hope I'm in Griffindor." "Me too." Lily grinned she knew she'd want to read that book Hogwarts a history for something.  
  
She turned to asked Remus what house he wanted to be in, but something James said to Sirius "How about that game last night?" Lily politely waited until they had finished their conversation to ask "What game?" James replied "Oh the Quidditch match." "What's Quidditch?" And that was all it took the boys quickly became her friends and explained to her the magic of Quidditch.  
  
A couple hours later the train stopped and they stood up to go out when they heard a quick voice chirp "All First Years this way. First Years follow me. Lily and the gang approached her with anticipation. A short lady that appeared only to be their age was calling them and when all had assembled she ushered them into boats.  
  
Soon they were sailing across the lake. The boys were talking but Lily paid no attention. The lake looked so lovely in the night, if she took a quick dive no one would know. Taking a quick look around her she dove into the water.  
  
The icy water felt good against her skin and reminded her painfully of something that Aimee would do. Her arms flailed upward to try and get air. When she reached surface she noticed that the boats were far ahead of her and started to swim to catch back up. She slipped softly into her seat by James and sat quietly until they reached the other side.  
  
That's all for today I hope you liked it! Aimee will be explained more in the next chapter. Please r&r!!!!! Love ya! Sparky-285 


	2. I Want To Conquer The World

As We Go On. I want to conquer the world! BY: Sparky-285  
  
Lily hoped that James had not noticed that she was wet (since they were sitting a good foot apart) and did a quick drying charm that she had practiced over the summer. Then she sat quietly until they reached the castle. The young woman that had led them across the lake introduced herself as their new potions teacher, Professor Emu. Giggles were running through the children when they heard the name. Emu? Emu?! Who would give their child such an odd name?  
  
"Think my name's funny, do you? As do I." It was odd to see an adult being so relaxed with them and Lily suspected that she was not an adult at all. She threw away all thoughts of any kind when Emu began to speak once again. "Now I shall accompany you inside, where you will wait for me in the entrance hall and then the sorting will begin. Oh, do try and smarten yourselves up, would you?"  
  
Emu opened the door and left the first years to talk amongst themselves. Lily was shocked to find that someone was calling her name. Ignoring all instincts telling her to stay with the guys, she followed the voice until she found its owner-- Emu. "Professor, I thought that you went to the..." Emu interrupted her. "Cut the crap Lil'. I know you know." "No actually I don't." "Lil it's me. Emu. Doesn't that ring any bells?" Lily gasped "Oh my gosh!!!!" "Yes, Lil, its me. Now, Dumbledore knows who I am and in good time we will unveil my plan. But as for now you must keep this quiet!!! Understand!?"  
  
"Good. Now get along", she said after Lily nodded. Then she scurried up to the front of the students. "Come now children. We don't have all day!" With that, they shuffled into the Great Hall, and the sorting began.  
  
Sooooooo sorrwie I made this chap short but I have to go to bed because I've had a really bad day and feel like the worst person in the world so I hope you all like! Anyway I have no reviews yet but I cannot say I am not surprised because I hardly give reviews. So that must mean everyone is like me, and I'm lazy... Yay lazy people!!!!! Lol bye  
  
Losa love, Sparky-285 


	3. Girls Dont Like Boys, Girls Like Cars An...

I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!! I'm still crying! Okay pulls self together to my reviewers here is my response.

Eyes of Emerald: You rock! I'm a big fan of your storie! and i would like to say thank you for your advice i really needed it, but I dont have a betta and cant get one since I dont have a sis and none of my friends have the time or the knowdlege. Thanks I am so glad that my Faveorite fanfiction author took the time to read my storie! huggs self happily You have no idea how much it means to me!

Jillie: I know that they were born a long time ago but I didnt want to exculed the hint that America is going to be related alot in this storie. Thanks for the support! Did you think it was funny? I didnt do my very best but if you liked this you will love my next work. I thank you for being one of my first reviewers and bow to you.

Disclaimer: whoa if I owned Harry Potter I could buy a Vespa!!! Magical Vespa pops up beside author Whoa tight!

later dudes! tries to drive away with bike but it vanishes with a poof sigh sadly I do not own Harry Potter. No Vespa.

As We Go On...

Chapter:Three. Girls Dont Like Boys, Girls Like Cars And Money!

Lily laughing slipped away from Emu wondering what she had as a _Grand_ plan this time. Racing back to the boys she accdiently fell into a short boy, with sandy blonde hair, pale skin and watery blue eyes.

"Sorry, You alright?" Lily asked kindly, giving him a hand to pull him off the ground.

"Fine." The boy muttered looking down at the ground witch he had just been aquainted with.

"You sure?" Lily questioned. The boy nodded and turned around leaving no more room for conversation. Shrugging Lily found the boys and chatted with then till Emu AKA : ... (an: well im not going to give away the storie that easily you guys have to work for it!) entered and told then to come with her.

Taking a deep breath Lily and the boys entered the Great Hall to find a million pairs of eyes staring back at them. Emu lined them up in front of a old black hat on a stool and gave them the 411.

After the mad hat sang a song Emu began to call names.

"Anderson, Frank."

" Hufflepuff!"

"Bjur, Candace."

"Gryffindor!"

"Black, Sirius."

"Gryffindor!"

"Brinkley, Jess."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cloud, Brittany."

"Slytherin!"

"Evans, Lily." Lily slowly walk up to the hat placed it on her head and sat down. It was a monent before she heard anyting, then.

" This is easy enough it is clear that you are the bravest witch i have seen in a long time. Better be-."

"Gryffindor!"

an: okay im gonna be here all night if I keep this up lets skip it!

Lily was feeling full and happy as she folowed a prefect to new home but didnt think of anything at all as she found her bed and went in to blissful slumber.

OWW my butt hurts! Happy? ok w/e night oh yeah r&r now night night.


	4. Being Grown Up isnt have as fun as Growi...

Hey! Sup? Not much here. This one is going to be alot better, I promise!! You guys who do not like song fanfactions may not want to read this! 'Cause I am like the song queen! Ok now on to the reviews!

EyesofEmerald: Yo thankies! I come to the desion that I shall right a new chapter once a night! Oh and note to all, Im only 12 years old and spelling is my worst subject sorry! I would love for you to be my betta! Fun fun fun!

WotcherHarry: Hey there thanks for the advice! I'll try to do what you said in this chapter. I write a new chapter each night so here we go!

Disclaimer: (Sobs loudly) No Vespa. No Harry Potter. wahhhhhhhaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

As We Go On

Chapter 4: Being Grown up, isnt have as fun as Growing Up, These are the best days of our Lives.

Lily woke up in her plain four poster bed with a headache. 'Great way to start a Monday morning!' She thought unhappily. Ploping down on the floor Lily was suprised by the large drop, but didnt let it faze her. Lily looked around the room to see that the room was white.

' Was that the way it was last night?' She questioned herself. ' Whatever...'

Lily walzted her way over the bathroom and was slightly shocked by the sight. But after facing Aimee's weirdness she mearly shrugged it off and serched around for her tooth brush.

" Here ya' go." A hand from the floor gave her the item she was looking for.

" Thank you." Lily took the untisil from the person, applied the paste and began her morning. There was a knock on the door and two voices by her feet answered it. A Average hight girl entered. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a strict ponytail, her gray/green eyes full of inocence. Her shirt under her robes spoke out something that did not seem to fit her to well ' You got a point......'and dollhouse pants When the girl saw the sight on the floor she burst out laughing.

Keesha Lee Pov:

I knocked on the door and when Kristina and Candace yelled, I came in. What I saw there was something I was'nt expecting yet I was. Candy and Kristina were spralled out on the floor with books in front of then everywhere, which was a unusual site in it self but what cracked me up was half of Candy's body was in the bath tub and Kristina's left foot was in danger of dropping in the toilet. In the middle of all this a red head girl about Aimee's hight mabey a little taller was sitting there calmly brushing her teeth as if was the most ordinary of mornings. That made me laugh.

Lily's Pov:

The laughing girl held onto the wall for suport. Lily turned and contiued to prepare for the morning. Shaking her head the blonde girl headed towards the sink after grabing her brush and toothbrush from the girls ont he floor and bid Lily good morning.

"Hi. The names Keesha Lee. I'm from America. You?" The girl sputtered out in one breath

"Lily Evans. I'm from here." She responed smiling.

"You two better get a move on if you dont want to be late for potions." Keesha turned back to Lily saying. "Sorry, those two idoats on the floor there are Candace Bjur and Kristina Rineke." Pointing to each one in turn.

"Yo." Kristina said while trying to get herself untangled from the toilet she had wraped herself around, while Candy tried to get out of shower curtin and was failing horribly.

Keesha rolling her eyes went over to help the two and when everyone was up and standing Lily obseved them carefully.

Kristina was taller then normal and made her stick out like a sore thumb, with black hair that looked dyed cut just above her shoulders, with lake colored eyes she was deffietly unusual. Her clothes were American for sure with a black sweatshirt that had holes cut for her thumbs and black and red pants that had zippers and chains everywhere. Her hat was black with the word spitfire on the front she wore it backwards all in all she gave off a punk/goth vibe most assured she was a tomboy.

Candace was a normal hight with dirty blonde hair cut just blow her ears looked very soft. She had light blue eyes and a scar just below her chin. Her clothes were completely Dickie's down to her little dickies shoes and to her backwards Dickie's sand hat. One word said Candy :Heartbreaker.

Lily introduced herself and for the remaider of the morning she spent giggleing with the people who called them selves The FFP (Fab Four Prankers) When she asked them who the fourth person was they quickly changed the subject and ingored her question.Once they were ready for breakfast. The Girls and her skipped down to the Great Hall arm in arm singing

" Hi ho, Hi ho,

It's off to school we go,

Where we learn some junk,

And then we flunk,

Hi ho, Hi ho."

Giggleing they sat down next to the boys just when Emu came around with this weeks lesson plan.

"Ahh," Keesha Groaned. "It's bad luck to start off a week with potions."

"But look at the bright side." Lily enterjected "It's the only lesson we have today! Thats got to be like some kind of gift from God!"

Groaning and moaning the children left thier beloved food and all hope of going back to bed behind. Wondering what type of horrors and suprises would thier new teacher present to them.

OOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BUM!!! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW THAT IVE GOT BUTT CRAMPS!!

Ok just to let you know about the guys with their boxers hanging out thats something that all the guys do over here in America. So please r&r night.

love ya

Sparky-285


	5. My milk shake brings all the boys to the...

Ahh yeah! Lets get this party started! lol. All rightie you guys might be a little shocked in this chapter or the next one most likely i was inspired by my friends the FFP ( yes that is really our name) so here we go.

As We Go On....

Chapter 5: My Milk Shake Brings All The Boys To The Yard.

Disclaimer: No

Lily entered the cold classroom that looked like it needed a make over if you catch my drift. As if drawn by a force Lily found her self at the back of the room in a corner that said ' Off limits' Ingoring it she sat down and made her self at home while she watched the boys and the FFP take up some space in the middle. She shook her head. They were so dumb didn't they know it wasn't safe up there?

Emu entered the room all mouths went quiet. Emu's eyes swept around the room looking as if she wanted to choke each and everyone of them. Sea gray eyes contacted bright green ones. For one monment the rest of them were lost to the world.

Emu Pov:

I smirked to myself as I caught Lily's gaze. We held it for a second sliently telling each other what to do. I grinned if Lily and I could pull this off, we could make history. Not that we hadnt made history before I remined myself, but this time was a whole other ball game and this time, we could hit it out of the park.

Lily Pov:

Emu swaggered to the back where I was sitting. Just to show I really did'nt care what she did I leaned back on two legs ofthe chair and tried to balence myself letting her know I wasn't paying attention. She got the point. Once she had reatched my seat she put her hands on her hips, stuck her feet wide apart and gave me her best look of anger. It wasnt much.

"Can you read?" Emu asked slowly, as if talking to a child.

" Well Yes,"I started as if just realising it " I think I can."

"Then you wont mind standing on this table would you?" Emu asked the evil glinting in her eyes.

I gave her a look. " May I ask why?" Her grin grew.

" Of course, you may. I just cant give you an answer." Oh she had gotten better. Much better. This was going to be funner then I thought. It took me a second to gather myself,if we were going to do this it had to be done right.

" I suppose..." I drawled. " You would like to dock off some house points for my misbeavior?"

" Not at all" She gave me her slow lazy smile " I would just like to get on this table for a monment."

Easily I did as she requested. Feeling taller then I usually did at my almost 5 foot hight. That is when I realised what she was trying to do. I watched her walk back to the front of the class wiggling her hips earning a wistle from Sirius, she faced them.

" I dont expect any of you to survive my class." There was a 'Hear Hear!' From me.

" I just hope that you leave this class with out a hand print on your cheek." She grinned at them like a chester( an: cant spell it) cat. " Mabey we can get a few laughs out of this year who knows? Today we are going to sit back and enjoy ourselves. It's the first day of school and dont really feel like giving out homework do you?"

" Oh I do! I want some!" some random voice called out. I smiled. Aimee deffently had control over this one and for them, there was no way out.

I like happy endings dont you? I dont usually do cliffys but i got no reviews so there ya go and I know i did some spelling mistakes but i cant fix it cuz my computer is all messed up.

chow Lil J


End file.
